


Castiel Has Lost Faith

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas won't leave his room, Castiel Angst, Castiel lost faith, Depressed Castiel, Diary/Journal, Everyone Is Alive, Journalism, Lotsa depression, Will Add More, Worried Balthazar, Worried Dean, Worried Gabriel, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Castiel has lost faith in his family, his friends and himself.An angel losing faith like this puts them in a spiral of Depression that is much harder to get put of then normal depression. Ganriel, Balthazar, Sam and Dean can't coax him out of his room. They've tried everything. Will Castiel ever get better?[ I like making fics where Gabe and Balth stay alive and they hang out. Don't mind me. ]





	

Balthazar's journal~

 

Castiel has lost faith.  
It all happened so quickly, yet it was so drawn out.  
It’s not like Castiel lost faith for a specific angel.  
He lost faith in himself,  
His life,  
His family and friends.

When an angel loses faith it’s equivalent to falling into a spiral of Depression that you can’t get pulled out of. The symptoms are the same, as well.

It started when Cas got anti social. He helped the Winchesters whenever he could and he rarely met other angels. Cas lost faith in his friends.  
Then came the pleads for help. You could see it in Castiel’s eyes. They were screaming for help, screaming for someone to stay by his side and ask what’s wrong. He lost faith in others.  
Then he let the Winchesters get hurt on a hunt. Sam was severely injured and Dean had to carry him back to the car with his leg slowly bleeding. Castiel felt horrible. He didn’t want to get in the way in case he messed something up, so he tried healing them from a distance as he hid in his room. Cas lost faith in himself.

Nobody could coax him out of his room. Nobody could give him faith. Not me, not Gabriel, not even the Winchesters. Cas spends most of his time in his room. He contemplates over everything he did wrong and he journals. Heavily. He found art as a good pass time. Something to forget everything else. He would only leave his room for food or other necessities.

Sam and Dean got confused over why Cas never left his little cave. Me and Gabriel had to explain to them that Castiel has lost all faith. Castiel has fallen into depression.

It was my turn to take over the angel radio that used to be Castiel’s. It’s my turn to tell the angels the important news. Castiel, my best friend, my partner in crime, the person I looked up to, the smile in the world of frowns, has lost faith. And it hurts me so much to watch him suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) this is mostly a free write so feel free to post ant ideas you have in the comments cause I will need them. Have a nice day / night!


End file.
